Tears
by delfinyum
Summary: A drop fell from the corner of his eye and straight down onto the book with a light plop." My first ff ever, please be kind! Human names, fluff.


"Su-san?"

A bright male voice echoed through the halls and reached out to the room where the tall man was sitting, on a wooden chair, elbows leaning on the table as he raised his hand to flip a page.

"M'right here", He answered, not lifting his eyes from the book as he heard the other man enter the room.

"Oh, there you are!" He said, smiling. "I was just about to make some dinner. Do you want some?"

"Sure, Fin." Sweden answered as the Finnish man started to go trough the pantry, looking for something to cook for today's dinner.

After a good twenty minutes, Tino finally pushed the food into the oven and set the clock, which was shaped like Mumin, to 15 minutes.

"Hey Su-san, you're awfully quiet today, is something wrong?" He said as he put the things he didn't use back into the pantry and threw away the empty packages. As he did, he realized that Su-san didn't answer.

"Su-san..?" He slowly walked to the taller mans side and touched his shoulder.

The Swede didn't respond to this either. He just sat there, like a robot, flipping pages every once in a minute without really reading them.

Tino felt a lump of worry grow in his stomach.

"Su-san, please answer! What is it?"

At this point he had laid both of his hands on each of Su-san's shoulders, shaking them slightly.

This time, the hand the Swede used to flip pages, flew up to Tino's hand to prevent him from shaking him.

But he was too slow.

A drop fell from the corner of his eye and straight down onto the book with a light plop.

_Fan._

It didn't take long for the Finn to notice the tear. His eyes widened and a light blush crept up to his cheeks.

"Su-san! Are you crying? Why didn't you say anything?" He said, voice filled with worry. He was unsure what to do. How should you comfort someone that you found extremely hard to understand? Maybe he just wanted to be left alone? Maybe he wanted me just sit here as a silent comfort, not doing anything? Maybe he wanted a hug?

But the bigger man acted before he had decided the best way to comfort him. Before he had realized it, he had been pulled into a warm embrace, trapped between the Swedes long arms and huge chest. He felt his cheeks heat to the level that you almost could fry eggs on them.

"Su-san, I-" He was silenced by Su-san's lips that, in a gentle way, crashed down on his.

If his cheeks could get more red than they already was, they were. It felt like they were glowing.

After a while, he did realise that he liked it. Liked it a lot. He liked it so much so when Berwald pulled away, he whined quietly before he realized what he was doing and snapped his mouth shut.

"Su-san.." He said, awkwardly avoiding Su-san's stare.

"Fin" the tall man said, his first words in over 30 minutes. He lifted one of his hands to cup the Finnish mans face in it and turn his face to the point where there gazes finally met.

To Tino's surprise, he was met by a smiling face. A crying face, but a smiling face nonetheless. He couldn't help but to return the smile.

"What is it, Su-san?"

Both were still smiling as the bigger man leaned down to let their lips meet once again.

It was much shorter this time but when he pulled away his eyes was were practically saying the thing he was just about to say.

"Jag älskar dig."

The Finnish man smiled broader and felt his cheeks heat once more before he answered.

"I love you, too." He said as he closed his eyes.

Somewhere in the background the Mumin-clock rang.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. EVER.

I didn't really expect my first fanfiction to be yaoi, really.. orz

But I hope you like it anyways~~~

I don't know why Sweden's crying either. Figure that out for yourself. D:

I just needed a reason to write some cute fluff –shot–

In case anyone wants to know

Fan – f*ck

Jag älskar dig – I love you (Hopefully you've already figured that out XD)

And oh – if you find any mistakes – please inform me!

I'd be happy if you fed my hungry ego with some reviews *imhappyplz*


End file.
